Before The Babysitter
by ugetorlo
Summary: This is just my idea of what life for the Plummersmainly Seth!before shane helped them out.
1. I should have stayed asleep

****

**_Before The Babysitter_**

Seth tossed and turned fretfully in his sleep, his long auburn/cinnamon colored hair fluttering roughly over his young features, due to his paniced breathing. He groaned audibly, weakly clutching his frail, yet heaving, chest as tortured images of hurtful rememberance taunted him, vaguely. He squeezed his eyes shut against this consuming mental pain, now curling himself into a rocking ball, protesting faintly with fluctuating cries.

* * *

_He was in a long and twisting hallway that creaked suspensfully by it's own accord. A few overhead lights had flickered on, the rest...revealing creeping shadows within the shadows. He hugged his blacksweatshirt tightly around him, feeling very vulnerable and...cold?_

_He jerked around, sharply, and looked at the windows which had begun to accumulate frost...on the inside. He turned again.Forbidding and gigantic lockers stretched out on his left-hand side, glaring down at him cruelly. He aveted his eyes nervously, as if they would jump over and eat him._

_He froze fearfully as he heard a few slivers of familiar luaghter ahead of him. The silence around him was unnerving. Something inside told him to keep moving, but something stronger told him not to go that way. Following his nervous instincts he swerved around-right into a brick wall. _

_So(_with no other choice)_he began to walk towards the now growing guffaws, that was accompanied by an increasing dull, yellow/orange light that made his head throb dizzily..._

_

* * *

_

Seth's skin began to prickle with goose-bumps underneath his thick, green comforter.

* * *

_He approached the two double-doors of the gym, hesitating. He looked behind him-only to find the rusty brick wall pressed against him, causing him to blink in surprise._

_Taking a nervous gulp he swung the metal door open with a **CLANG!

* * *

**_

**"SETH!"**

His hazel eyes snapped open in shock, pupils dilating quickly to adjust to the unfamiliar light...the very, very unfamiliar light.

Seth jammed his eyes shut again and yelled, "Lulu!"

Lulu screamed and ran down the stairs, flashlight still on in her small hand, in an attempt to escape the monstrosity she had created.

But unknown to her knowlage Seth had in vain, tried to get some un-dream-inhabited rest. He shoved the pillow over his pounding head, trying to block out the morning noise.

He had just begun to grasp a few strands of ever-elusive sleep when...

* * *

Lulu was downstairs eating her cereal of cherrios when Seth came thundering down the stairs. (not in his p.js anymore) Stomped across the breakfast table and grabbed his backpack and flew out the front door with a **SLAM!**

Julie looked across the table, sleepily, at her cheerful, younger sister," What's his problem?" she asked without any real concern.

Lulu smirked and raised her hands to her loud mouth and shouted up the stairs one word,"Marsha!" Both girls began to laugh, it was painfully clear why Seth was ready for school so fast...Lulu's friend, Marsha, had (unknown to Seth) slept-over last night. To most people( who don't live in or visit the plummer residense or go to Marsha's school) this wouldn't seem funny, but it was.

Marsha came down into the room that was echoing with giggles of laughter and at once sat down and began to talk about her favorite topic in the world.

Seth.

* * *

Once everyone, but Seth, had eaten breakfast Julie Plummer hustled everyone into the car.

Seth, in the hope that he could avoid Marsha, sat in the back corner of the mini-van. But, unfortunately for him, she somehow managed to do it anyway. He decided he would ignore her, and besides...he wasn't that great with the girl population in general.

But Marsha knew how to make him talk,"Ms. Plummer, Seth's ignoring me!" she whined, while eyeing him up and down, making him feel very uncomfortable. she already knew it would work so she began to scoot closer to the nervous boy, who helplessly rolled his eyes.

Ms. Plummer, who was used to these conversations said,"Seth talk to her, or else." Marsha turned her wavy, brown head towards him, a look of victory on her beaming face.

So after a few embarrassing questions about his underwear andsuch later...they made it to his school.

And after trying to unclamp Marsha's small arms from around his thin waist, he made his way into his school. Ears burning due to everyone laughing at his little admirer.

* * *

Only to run into a great, muscled chest that belonged to a thug named George.


	2. school hurts

hey guys before you read this please read this little note here because I feel that you guys deserve an apology. I know that I've kept all of you guys waiting for quite a long time, actually maybe a year or two. And I'm totally sorry for that. I honestly couldn't find any time this year to do anything it seems. But now I'm back for as long as I can be and I'm determined to not let anybody down and throw out a beautiful chapter and eventually finish this here little story . you guys have no idea what it means to me when you guys keep pestering me hahaha-it's the most annoying thing in the world!!! But you know what? Thankyou guys for annoying the heck outta me so that I can finally find time for myself and this story. A special thanks to micheal, who if he hadn't reviewed I probably would be in the most hard mental block in this century. Totally sorry dudes so hopefully you guys can forgive me and enjoy this chapter. Thanks again.

Before The Babysitter

"Hey watcha doin creep?"

Seth looked up, feeling the vibrations of George's deep, dumb voice echo through his empty stomach. As if the cruel god of fear itself had nested inside of him, a cold burning sensation rippled throughout his tiny being. A massive, poorly shaved, fleshy face littered with disgusting zits held grey intimidating eyes that were laughing at him. George.

Seth forgot to answer. He was a little preoccupied with how ugly this jock's face was. Each time he saw it, it was still hard to believe that someone could be that nasty on so many levels.

Luckily, behind that disturbing face lay an emptiness that was usually rented by a brain. He laughed heartily as if Seth not saying anything was the most hilarious thing in the world and stomped away, leaving swirling eddies of poor unfortunate normal-sized students in a trail behind him.

Seth decided that this was an excellent time to go to his 1st period class and avoid any other George clones. A small, barely noticeable smile graced his lips, today hadn't started out too badly.

First, second, and third period flew by him and all of a sudden he was confronted with a horrible problem…lunchtime. He knew that certain death awaited him if he were to go outside and attempt to eat anywhere near the athletic people who were swarming the place like ants. But he was really hungry, he hadn't had any breakfast, and he was a guy. Which made him double hungry.

It wasn't until all of his fellow classmates had left the science room that he noticed that he had just been sitting there, staring at the bell, while the teacher stared at him with a curious mixture of disgust and confusion. He blushed and quickly gathered his stuff, dropping some papers a few times and eventually made it out into the hallway stammering apologies. The teacher slammed the door in his face, echoing down the now empty hallway. Seth sighed and trudged wearily to the cafeteria doors where it sounded like a bunch of wild animals were competing for the tasty flesh of some poor hunted animal.

Students wearing all types of colors yelled and talked animatedly with their friends, filling up all the tables with their happiness and joy. He walked past them all, looking at the ground so as not to start a fight and in an attempt to go unnoticed. Lets just say that little plan didn't work.

Before he knew it he was surrounded by a forest of muscled athletic jerks who dragged him outside roughly. He tried to say something but a thick, sweaty hand the size of his face clamped over his mouth silencing him. He reached up, trying to pry this monstrosity's claw off of him but his bony arms were grabbed and squeezed so hard that he saw red spots for a second or two.

As soon as the ironically bright yellow light of the sun filtered through his tormentors he knew he was outside and in their territory. Guffaws burst out against his red tinged ears as he was thrown onto the hard asphalt of the basketball court. Somehow through it all he had lost his backpack and black AFI sweatshirt. Before he could even turn to face them he was kicked in the ribs and then the face and then the knees in a never ending bombardment of pain on his frail body. Punches rained down upon him as he squirmed on the rocky ground, earning himself a few scrapes here and there. Shouts and yells were muffled in this crazy pit of hell by other shouts and yells and the thwack and thumps of feet and hands making contact with his shaking body.

There was a loud ripping noise followed by shrieks of laughter and everyone stepped back so suddenly that Seth couldn't breathe for a few seconds longer. The crowd started to dissipate muttering to themselves, still laughing roughly. He shakily brought himself to his knees, his honey colored ruffled hair blocking eyes sparkling with unwanted tears, only to have his backpack thrown at his head and knock him back down again. Everything went black.


End file.
